Guerra e Amor
by Luuchi
Summary: Alemanha, começo do século XX. Em tempos de guerra acontece o amor. Harry/Hermione/Draco


Capítulo 1

- Hey! Was macht ihr da? – O que vocês estão fazendo?

A menina de cabelos castanhos corre e se põe entre os dois garotos grandes e o menor, que estava no chão, aparentemente ferido. Um dos garotos fortes que estava batendo no menor a segura fortemente pelo braço.

- Você não devia se meter – diz um quarto garoto, loiro, que ela ainda não havia visto.

-_ Malfoy_. – disse ela, como se cuspisse o nome – Crabble, Goyle. Eu sabia que isso era coisa de vocês. Deixem ele em paz, agora.

Ela o encara duramente, os lábios apertados.

- Pode soltá-la. Solte o garoto também, ele já apanhou o suficiente por hoje.

A garota se livra do braço de Goyle com um puxão e corre até o garoto, que estava ajoelhado. Ela o segura, para dar-lhe apoio. Os outros se viram e vão embora.

O garoto estava com um corte na cabeça e outro no lábio e sangue escorria-lhe pela testa e pela bochecha.

- Você está bem? Consegue se sentar?

Ele leva a mão até o ferimento na cabeça e olha o sangue escorrendo pela sua mão.

- Ah, isso não é nada bom. Posso te ajudar? Posso limpar e fazer um curativo.

Tendo dito isso ela abre sua bolsa, tira de lá um pano limpo e começa a limpar o ferimento. Após alguns minutos ela havia improvisado uma bandagem na cabeça e estancado o sangue no lábio.

- Ainda bem que eu ando com coisas para primeiros socorros, sabe, eu quero ser médica. Nunca se sabe quando alguém vai precisar de ajuda. A propósito, meu nome é Hermione Granger.

Ela pega os óculos do garoto, que estavam no chão, estende a mão e coloca-os nas mãos do garoto.

- Harry Potter. Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Harry Potter. Você provocou Malfoy e os dois escravos dele?

- Não fiz nada. Acabei de me mudar para cá, acho que eles só queriam mostrar quem manda por aqui.

- Ridículos. Todos eles. O melhor é ficar longe. Já está se sentindo melhor para andar até em casa? Eu te levo até lá.

Hermione então passa seu braço pela cintura de Harry e coloca o braço dele por cima de seu ombro, para lhe dar apoio.

Eles vão juntos pela rua, passando pelas casas grandes, com lindos jardins, que pertenciam as famílias mais tradicionais alemãs. Em sua maioria aqueles que tinham ascendência nobre e uma grande fortuna nos bancos.

Dobram algumas esquinas, descem a ladeira e chegam na rua com casas de classe média, e Harry indica qual delas é sua casa. Eles vão até a porta.

- É aqui. – Harry olha para o céu. – Desculpe, já está escurecendo. Eu que deveria deixar você em casa. É perigoso para uma garota andar sozinha.

Ela ri.

- Bem, não fui eu que apanhei hoje. Não se preocupe comigo, eu sempre ando por aqui sozinha. Vou voltar correndo. Eu diria para você ficar de repouso amanhã. A gente se vê!

E ela se vira e começa a correr ladeira acima.

- Obrigado!

Hermione se vira e dá um aceno de mão para Harry.

* * *

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, sentindo seu corpo doer. Ele vai até a cozinha, sem trocar de roupa, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama.

- Bom dia, filho. Eu fiz torradas para você, estão logo ali na mesa. Nossa, como você se machucou assim?

Aquele homem o chamava de filho, mas não era bem o seu pai. Depois que seus pais morreram, Harry passou por várias famílias, mas não se adaptou a nenhuma, até conhecer aquele simpático senhor solitário.

- Apanhei para uns garotos.

- Você não revidou, não é? Você perderia a razão.

- Não pai. Minha sorte foi que uma menina chegou e eles pararam. Se não acho que não iam cansar de me bater tão cedo. – disse, bem humorado, começando a comer suas torradas.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo, pai, deve ser o leiteiro.

O garoto vai até a porta e a abre, para deparar-se com uma garota sorridente.

- He-Hermione!

Ela arregala os olhos e cora furiosamente com a visão do garoto sem camisa.

- Eu, eu.... cheguei em má hora?

- De jeito nenhum – disse, sem graça – Pode entrar. Ah, bem, só um segundo, eu já volto. Pode ficar a vontade.

Ele corre até o quarto, deixando Hermione no corredor e volta vestindo uma calça e uma camisa branca.

- Desculpe. Você, bem, aqui?

- Ah, o que eu vim fazer aqui? Estava preocupada com você, então resolvi vir te ver. E ver como estão esses machucados, e, se precisar trocar os curativos.

Ele sorri.

- Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Hermione. Se importa se nós formos para o meu quarto? É que meu pai está na cozinha tomando café da manhã. A propósito, quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada, já comi. Vamos lá então.

Eles passam pela cozinha, onde Harry apresenta Hermione ao seu pai.

- Pai, Hermione, a garota que falei.

- Muito prazer. – diz a menina, com seu melhor sorriso.

- O prazer é meu, fique a vontade. Obrigada por ter ajudado meu filho.

Eles seguem pelo corredor até o quarto de Harry. O garoto abre a porta para Hermione.

Era um quarto pequeno, com uma cama baixa ainda desarrumada, uma estante com poucos livros e uma mesinha com uma lamparina a óleo apagada. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era que quase não se via a parede do quarto, de tantos papéis pregados nela.

A garota olha mais cuidadosamente para alguns deles. Eram poesias ou pequenos textos.

- Nossa, você gosta de poesia? Que coisa rara.

- Gosto, sim, e escrevo. Algumas são minhas.

- São particulares? Eu adoraria ler algumas!

Enquanto a menina limpava seus ferimentos e fazia novos curativos eles conversaram sobre os textos de Harry.

- Sabe, - disse a menina, com os olhos brilhando. –_ Preciso_ te levar em um lugar.

* * *

Ola, povo!

Nova fic. Me desculpem, eu realmente viajei nela. Peguei os personagens e coloquei na Alemanha, na época da Segunda Guerra. Acho que vai ficar bom, vamos ver no que dá! Agradeço desde já os comentários! :D

Beijos!


End file.
